yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Prime Minister's Office (Singapore)
The Prime Minister's Office (Abbreviation: PMO) is a ministry of the Government of Singapore that handles the ministries and other political matters that are of great importance to the nation, such as corruption and elections. It is headed by the Prime Minister and his top political staff. The PMO is located at the Istana, which is also the official workplace of the President of Singapore. Roles and functions The PMO has several roles and functions, with regards to the nation's politics. They are: * To co-ordinate the activities of Ministries and the general policies of the Government and to provide overall policy direction * To eradicate corruption and maintain readiness for elections * To implement national research, innovation and enterprise strategies * To strive for robust security, a networked government and a resilient Singapore * To oversee, plan and co-ordinate multi-agency programmes and initiatives to engage the Overseas Singaporean community * To ensure the efficient and effective management of public service officers through sound personnel policies in service conditions, career development and staff training * To promote quality service and productivity * To provide secretariat support to the Public Service Commission (PSC). * To guide and co-ordinate whole-of-government efforts in the implementation of national population policies and programmes. Portfolio The PMO handles many tasks. These include the Cabinet, the appointments of ministers and more. The tasks are listed below: * Cabinet Business * National Flag * Anthem Table of Precedence * Honours and Awards * Justices of the Peace * Prevention of Corrupt Practices * Elections * National Population Policies and Programmes * National Research, Innovation and Enterprise Coordination * National Security and Intelligence Co-ordination * Public Service for the 21st Century (PS21) Programme * Talent Management * Administrative Service * Appointments * Benefits * Compensation * Superannuation * Resort Management * PM2S * Personnel Boards * Appeals Board * Civil Service Industrial Relations * Staff Development Policy * Strategic Policy and Issues * Public Service Commission Secretariat * Public Policy Development Training * Public Administration and Management Training and Consulting * Banking, Currency, Insurance, Monetary & Securities Industry Affairs * Liaison with International and Regional Financial Organisations Departments The Prime Minister's Office comprises a PMO (HQ), Corrupt Practice Investigation Bureau, Elections Department, National Research Foundation, National Security Co-ordination Secretariat, National Population Secretariat and Public Service Division. Each department functions independently. The main function of PMO (HQ) is to provide corporate, logistics and administrative support to the Prime Minister. Corrupt Practices Investigation Bureau The Corrupt Practices Investigation Bureau (CPIB) is an independent body which investigates and aims to prevent corruption in the public and private sectors in Singapore. Established in 1952, it derives its powers of investigation from the Prevention of Corruption Act. The bureau is headed by a director who is directly responsible to the Prime Minister. Elections Department The Elections Department (ELD) is responsible for planning and preparing for, and managing the conduct of presidential and parliamentary elections and of any national referendum in Singapore. ELD's work extends beyond the period of elections. Between elections, ELD must prepare and maintain readiness of the public service for the conduct of any elections. National Research Foundation The National Research Foundation (NRF) is tasked to coordinate the research of different agencies within the larger national framework in order to provide a coherent strategic overview and direction. It develops policies and plans to implement the five strategic thrusts for the national R&D agenda and to implement national research, innovation and enterprise strategies approved by the Research, Innovation and Enterprise Council (RIEC), and to allocate funding to programmes that meet the NRF strategic objectives. National Security Coordination Secretariat The National Security Coordination Secretariat (NSCS) is an important central hub located within the Prime Minister's Office, tasked with national security planning and the coordination of policy and intelligence issues. National Population and Talent Division Inaugurated in January 2011, the National Population and Talent Division (NPTD) strives to achieve a sustainable, connected and integrated population for Singapore. NPTD drives the coordination and implementation of population and talent policies across Government agencies. These include policies in the areas of population augmentation, supporting marriage and parenthood, talent attraction and retention, immigration and naturalisation, integration of newcomers, and engaging overseas Singaporeans. Public Service Division The Public Service Division (PSD) sets policy directions for shaping the public service through public sector leadership development and implementing progressive and effective human resource and development policies. Statutory boards The PMO oversees two statutory boards. These are: *the Monetary Authority of Singapore; and *the Civil Service College. See also *Cabinet of Singapore *Government of Singapore *Prime Minister of Singapore References External links * *Singapore Government Directory Interactive — Prime Minister's Office Category:Government ministries of Singapore